Angel of Mercy
by dreamingwithabrokenheart
Summary: Angel of Mercy, how did you find me? How did you pick me up again? Angel of Mercy, how did you move me? Why am I on my feet again?” The one that he called weak and useless was the one who helped him get back on his two feet again.


**Angel of Mercy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary: "Angel of Mercy, how did you find me? How did you pick me up again? Angel of Mercy, how did you move me? Why am I on my feet again?" The one that he called weak and useless was the one who helped him get back on his two feet again.**

"He's back, he's back," shouted the villagers of Konoha. In the far distance you could see two tall figures, one leaning on the other limping. The crowd made space for the two to pass. Whispers filled the silence. Some stood there with hearts in their eyes while others looked at **him **with disgust, murmuring 'traitor,' and 'bastard.' Naruto helped the limping Sasuke to the hospital where he got his treatment.

He lay on the bed, eyes closed, breathing evenly. The person sitting next to him traced his face softly with her finger. She sighed contentedly to herself, wanting to know how long this peaceful scenery would last. His eyes fluttered open and she moved her hand away quickly. Her breath quickened because she looked in his eyes and got lost in it. He sat up slowly, grunting in pain. He looked around at his surroundings, and then his eyes finally landed on the girl sitting next to him, Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her a bit harshly. Her eyes averted to the ground, feeling as if she wasn't wanted there. "I came to check up on you," she said. He scoffed and rolled his eyes at this 'pathetic' excuse. "I don't need to be checked on; I'm not a little child." Silence filled the room. The door was then pushed open and a yellow haired hyper ninja entered the door. "Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's actions. Sakura saw this exchange. '_He's being 'normal' with Naruto but with me he's treating me like dirt.'_

Sakura stood up and bowed down at Sasuke and Naruto. "I'll be taking my leave now. Bye." Naruto saw Sakura's sad look on her face. '_Sakura-chan,'_ Naruto thought to himself. When Sakura left, Naruto queried Sasuke. "What the fuck did you do to her?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean? I followed your instructions. You said," When a guy is mean to a girl that means that you like her," so that's what I did, I was mean to her." Sasuke said like Naruto was dumb. "You jackass, there's a difference between being mean and being harsh. And they call me the dumb one." Sasuke, clearly pissed asked Naruto what to do.

"You're coming back to me for help? Fine, but you need to listen to the 'instructions' properly. Hopefully you don't mess this up then there's no hope for you. So here's the plan," Naruto whispered everything into Sasuke's ear. "You're kidding right? I'm not doing that," Sasuke said. "Hey swallow your pride for Sakura," Naruto said grinning. Sasuke groaned and mumbled some incoherent words. "Fine, but only for Sakura,"

Because everything that he did was for her. That's why he was going with Naruto's ridiculous plan, to win her heart back.

* * *

Sakura was on her bed crying her heart out, remembering Sasuke's insults. But then she stopped, hearing a tapping noise on her window. She walked towards the window and opened it. There, stood on the ground was Sasuke, her knight in shining armor. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing he-," but she was cut off at the sound of music stopped her.

"Angel of Mercy, how did you find me? Where did you read my story? Pulled from the papers, desperate and hardened, seeking a moment every fix. All I wanted say. All I wanted to do is fall apart now. All I wanted to feel, I wanted to love it's all my fault now. A tragedy I fear."

He continued singing for her. The lyrics left his mouth as if his life depended on it. Sakura cried but this time it wasn't because of sadness but joy. She ran down the stairs to meet him. There he was waiting for her. She clung unto him while he clung unto her too. "I'm sorry that I was mean to you. All I did was follow Naruto's instructions and then-," he was rambling off but she cut him off with a kiss. "But it doesn't matter now," he said against her lips. They swayed against the music. A pair of eyes was watching them. "All I have to do now his help him propose," Naruto said chuckling.

_Because the help of friend was all he needed._

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. More will be coming soon. I love writing for you guys.**


End file.
